El Triángulo Imposible
by Itzpapalotl-Iztaxochitl
Summary: Conjunto de viñetas y drabbles sobre momentos entre Rusia, México y Estados Unidos. ¿Sera cierto que estas tres naciones están destinadas a no tener paz mientras se encuentren juntas? (Editado... leer info).
1. Información

**Titulo: El Triángulo Imposible.**

Conjunto de viñetas y drabbles sobre momentos entre Rusia, México y Estados Unidos.

Utilizare a mi OC México.

**México:** José María Emiliano Francisco Canek Itzamná Moctezuma Hidalgo Bocanegra De la Cruz.

.

**Aclaraciones: **

1.- Las tres naciones_**siempre**_ estarán presentes.

2.- Dependiendo de la historia pueden aparecer otras naciones.

3.- Genero libre.

4.- Raiting libre (Lo cambiare para cada ocasión).

5.- Los capítulos han sido editados.

.

Según mi visión de un…

**Drabble:** Relato de no más de 500 palabras.

**Viñeta:** Relato mayor a 500 palabras y menor a 1000 palabras.

.

Nota final.

Publicare hasta que mi mente se quede sin inspiración para estas historias cortas, cuando pase lo daré como completo.

**¡VIVA MÉXICO CABRONES!**


	2. 1: Un beso y una bufanda

**Disclamer:** Los personajes pertenecen al genialísimo Himaruya Hidekaz.

**Pareja:** Rusia x México (Iván x José María) y Unilateral USA x México (Alfred x José María).

**Categoría:** Viñeta.

**N° palabras:** 821.

**Advertencias:** Bufandas usadas como armas.

* * *

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**El Triángulo Imposible**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Un beso y una bufanda.**

**…**

México se encontraba exhausto, no mentía cuando decía que esa reunión era la más aburrida de toda su inmortal vida. El salón se encontraba despejado, los demás países al escuchar "La reunión ha terminado" ni lentos ni perezosos salieron corriendo como una cuadrilla de mulas salvajes, no sabía porque pero le recordaron a su gente saliendo del andén de la estación Guerrero en plena hora pico. Con paso lento se dirigió hacia la puerta quedándose parado a un lado de la misma. Dio una mirada rápida a su alrededor, no pudo evitar esa sonrisa en sus labios, con paso tranquilo se dirigía hacia su persona la gran nación rusa.

Se le había ocurrido una idea para quitarse el aburrimiento, utilizaría el regalo de Francia en su último cumpleaños. Había querido estamparle un pastel como aquella vez a Francis por darle semejantes cosas pero se contuvo, al fin y al cabo le sacaría provecho junto a su ruso.

- Yosef se ve cansado – Le dijo su pareja con esa habitual sonrisa en su rostro.

- Algo… de hecho estoy aburrido – Lanzo suspiro largo.

- ¿Iván puede hacer algo para que a Yosef se la pase el aburrimiento? – Su voz tenía un toque sensual.

- Esperaba que lo dijeras mi tigre siberiano – Sonrió pícaro y guiñándole un ojo.

- Iván complacerá todos los deseos de su jaguar maya – Se acerco sus labios a los de José María dispuesto a unirlos en uno beso. De repente sintió que algo le apretaba el cuello, se dio cuenta que alguien había tirado de su bufanda para detenerlo de besar a su novio.

- ¡El Hero te salvara del comunista Joseph! Ha ha ha – Suspiro, no se tendría que ser Albert Einstein para saber de quién era esa estridente y chillona voz.

- Suéltame cerdo capitalista o sentirás la furia de la gran Rusia kol kol kol – En esos instantes lo que menos quería era perder tiempo peleando con Estados Unidos… tenía cosas más interesantes y placenteras que hacer con su morenito.

- ¡Joseph escapa mientras yo detengo a este comunista! – Grito haciendo una pose "heroica" e ignorando el aura negra de Rusia.

- En primera suelta a Iván – Le dio un manotazo a Alfred haciendo que soltara la bufanda de Rusia – Y en segunda yo no necesito ser rescatado por el _Hero _– El sarcasmo se hizo presente – No me encuentro en peligro… mientras Iván este a mi lado nada malo me pasara – Termino regalándole una sonrisa a su tigre ruso.

- Pero Joseph… – Hizo un puchero.

- Pero nada es mejor que te vayas Estados Unidos.

- Ya escuchaste cerdo capitalista nadie te necesita aquí… ahora largo – Una sonrisa macabra se asomo advirtiéndole a Estados unidos que Rusia atacaría la próxima vez.

Esto molesto de sobremanera a Alfred que se acerco hacia José María con intención de llevárselo de la sala. Porque México tenía que ser tan terco y no entender que ellos dos estaban destinados a amarse y a estar juntos para siempre. José María se puso a la defensiva pero Rusia lo tomo de la cintura atrapándolo en un beso hambriento. Le encantaba ver a su guerrero azteca furioso eso lo excitaba. José María correspondió el beso pasando ambos brazos alrededor del cuello de su amante, olvidándose de momento que había un observador no deseado.

Estados unidos se quedo helado al ser rechazado por su amado vecino del sur y lo peor fue verlo en brazos de su más grande enemigo. Despertando en él la ira, jalo con más fuerza la bufanda con la intención de alejar a México de Rusia. Sabía que estaba siendo infantil pero no le importo.

- ¡Aléjate de mi Joseph maldito cerdo comunista! – Grito Estados unidos destilaba furia por cada poro.

En cuestión de segundos sintió una gran mano estamparse en su rostro sin la fuerza suficiente para tirarlo al suelo, pero impidiéndole la visión, aun así no soltó la prenda. Con la mano desocupada intentaba quitarse esa mano que le impedía acercarse a la pareja. Logro con algo de trabajo recuperar la visión de uno de sus ojos, más no en quitarse la mano rusa del rostro. Alcanzo a ver a José María intentando quitarle con una mano la parte de la bufanda que él había tomado, todo esto sin despegar sus labios de los labios de Iván en ningún momento.

De repente cayó hacia atrás, trato de mantener el equilibrio para evitar caer de espaldas o de sentón. Apenas y logro mantenerse en pie sin caer. Miro sus manos, encontrando en ellas la bufanda de Rusia. Solo fueron cuestión de segundos para que la tela abandonara sus manos. Alzo la mirada y observo a José María acomodar la bufanda a Iván en el cuello con una sonrisa y con ojos que reflejaban devoción. Alfred envidio por primera vez a Rusia. Sin mediar palabras la pareja lo dejo solo en ese salón que por primera vez sintió enorme.

* * *

N/A: Esta historia fue inspirada por la imagen de mi perfil. La imagen no es mía, la autoría le pertenece a **Marle_thj**… al menos así decía la imagen.


	3. 2: Recuerdos y amenazas

**Disclamer:** Los personajes pertenecen al genialísimo Himaruya Hidekaz.

**Pareja:** Rusia x México (Iván x José María).

**Categoría:** Viñeta.

**N° palabras:** 995.

**Advertencias:** Planes malvados de Estados Unidos y amenazas rusas.

* * *

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**El Triángulo Imposible **

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Recuerdos y amenazas.**

**…**

Rusia se encontraba solo en su habitación con una fotografía entre sus manos. En ella se podía ver a José María sonriendo siendo abrazado por la espalda por Iván y un campo de girasoles y dalias de fondo. A su mente llego la declaración de amor de su Yosef, el beso apasionado y el escape a la casa de su jaguar maya durante toda una semana alejados del mundo para furia de Belarus, España y Estados Unidos*. No podría olvidar cuando su pareja vestido de charro montado en una yegua lo "secuestro", se casaron y lo mejor fue la inolvidable luna de miel**.

Como olvidar cuando en medio de una reunión estúpida "Halloween en casa del cerdo capitalista" beso a su morenito dejando a la mayoría con la mandíbula hasta el suelo. No terminaban de creer que su amor sea real. Recordaba la aventura vivida cuando fueron perseguidos por Natalia y Alfred en el metro fue tan gracioso y excitante**. ** Esos y mil recuerdos atacaban su mente cada vez que no estaba junto a su Yosef.

Cada noche su alma buscaba a su otra mitad al otro lado de la cama, sus manos buscaban esa piel canela que lo volvía loco; esos labios con sabor a tequila, chile y chocolate una combinación exótica e irresistible. Su cuerpo helado buscaba la calidez de su complemento, queriendo fusionar ambos cuerpos en uno solo para jamás estar lejos otra vez. Cada momento que pasaba al lado de su pareja lo atesoraba en su corazón. Aunque José María no estuviera físicamente, estaba en su corazón y presente en su mente cada día.

No le importaba que les dijeran "El amor de lejos solo está destinado al fracaso" principalmente Belarus, Estados Unidos, España, Guatemala y otros que se oponían a su relación. Mientras que su guerrero le profesara los mismos sentimientos que él sentía nada ni nadie podría contra su amor.

Escucho a alguien dirigirse a toda prisa a su habitación, tomo su tubería, preparado para atacar a quien se atrevía a invadir su morada. De repente la puerta de su habitación se abrió de una patada y frente a Rusia apareció esa piel canela y esos ojos cafés rojizos que lo traían embobado.

- ¡Iván! ¿Te sientes bien? – Se dirigió de prisa al ruso y le puso la mano en la frente. – No tienes fiebre es un alivio... – Suspiro un poco más tranquilo. – ¿Dónde te duele? ¿Tienes alguna herida? – Pregunto muy preocupado mientras lo revisaba de pies a cabeza.

El ruso se encontraba demasiado confundido pero estaba feliz que su jaguar lo hubiera venido a ver. Lo tomo de los hombros viendo a los ojos.

- Estoy bien da – Sonrió al ver el cuerpo de José María se relajo.

- Creí que estabas herido– Dijo con voz baja y sus ojos se cristalizaron. Iván lo atrajo a su pecho para abrazarlo.

- Porque Yosef creyó eso – algo le decía que un rubio idiota de lentes estaba involucrado.

- Pues… hubo una reunión entre mi jefe y el señor Obama cuando termino salí a toda prisa, me di cuenta que se me olvidaba algo y regrese a buscarlo. – Se separo de Rusia lo suficiente para verlo de frente, era delicado lo que iba a decirle. – De repente escuche al gringo hablar sobre un atentado en San Petersburgo. – Suspiro. – Natalia se encontraba ahí, Alfred dijo que era su oportunidad para cuidarte y entonces la amarías. – Iba a volver abrazarlo…

- ¡Le daré una lección! – Se levanto dispuesto a romperle la cara a Alfred.

- ¡Espera! ¡No puedes hacer eso! – Agarro con ambos brazos a Rusia de la cintura intentando razonar con él. – ¡Provocaras una guerra! – Sabía que Alfred solo necesitaba una excusa para invadirlo… él lo vivió con el incidente de Tampico***.

- Ese idiota se aprovecha de la enfermedad de Naty**** – Gruño. – Preocupo a la persona que más amo… ¡No se lo perdonare! – Trataba de quitarse el agarre de su pareja sin ser brusco.

- No eres el único que quiere verlo pagar por sus acciones… ¡Piensa antes de actuar! ¡No quiero que te pase nada! ¡No soportaría perderte! – Soltó las lágrimas que había retenido anteriormente. Sabía que Rusia era un país fuerte y contaba con poderosos aliados, probablemente era la única nación que podía hacerle frente a Estados Unidos, pero en una guerra las cosas nunca están definidas**.**

La ira de Iván se disipo ante esas palabras, quito con suavidad los brazos de José María de su cintura y volteo a abrazarlo, lo que menos quería era angustiarlo. Pasaron unos minutos en esa posición antes de que se separaran un poco.

- Iván lo siente da – Acaricio las mejillas, limpio los rastros de lagrimas.

- Te perdono si me besas ¿Da? – Le sonrió parando su llanto.

- Como mi Yosef quiera – Lo beso como si no hubiera mañana, lo recostó en la cama, empezaron a quitarse la ropa que les quemaba como brazas. Pasaron lo que quedaba de la tarde y toda la noche amándose sin restricciones.

…..

Otra reunión tediosa y como siempre nadie logro ponerse de acuerdo. Le dijo a Yosef que lo esperara en el auto, iría a buscar su portafolio que se le olvido en la sala. Cuando llego verifico que solo se encontrara su objetivo, lo tomo del cuello de la camisa y lo estampo en la pared.

- Estados Unidos debería alejarse de Belarus y México – Su voz sonó amenazante.

- ¿Qué harás si no lo hago? – Reto con la mirada.

- Iván no hará nada pero… algo podía pasarle a Inglaterra o a Canadá – Mostro una sonrisa siniestra.

- ¡No metas a Iggy y a Mattie en esto cerdo comunista! – Se soltó del agarre y le mando una mirada furiosa.

- Estas advertido cerdo capitalista – Sin más se alejo, tenía una cita con su morenito sexy.

Alfred tardo minutos en calmarse, no se daría por vencido. Debía pensar en un mejor plan para destruir a Rusia sin involucrar a sus seres queridos.

* * *

Información.

* Referencia a "Tacos y una declaración de amor"

** Referencia a "¡Al estilo Jalisco!"

*** Incidente de Tampico: Acontecimiento que desencadeno la segunda intervención Estadounidense en México.

**** Rusia llama Naty a Belarus, solo la quiere como su hermana. Piensa que la obsesión de su hermana hacia él es una enfermedad.

Esta historia fue inspirada por una canción que le gusta mucho a mi madre y para que me hago si a mí también me gusta. Se llama "Te amo" de "Los Yonics"… por si quieren escucharla.

**N/A:** Lamento haberlos dejado sin lemon, pero no andaba lo suficientemente inspirada para escribirlo ¡Se los recompensare! ¡Lo prometo!...

¡No me manden bombas o me den tehuacanazos con chile piquín por la nariz!

No se preocupen Rusia no le hará nada al dulce Canadá, lo más seguro es que a los dos minutos se olvide de que existe… además México lo convencerá para que no lo haga.


	4. 3: Balam y Nicolai

**Disclamer:** Los personajes pertenecen al genialísimo Himaruya Hidekaz.

**Pareja:** Rusia x México (Iván x José María).

**Categoría:** Drabble.

**N° palabras:** 469.

**Advertencias:** México en fase de mama gallina, Estados Unidos es utilizado como juguete masticable XD.

* * *

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**El Triángulo Imposible **

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Balam y Nicolai.**

**…**

- ¡Es hermoso Iván! – Acaricio con sus dedos al cachorro de tigre blanco, le rasco la pancita, las orejitas y la naricita… era tan espectacular y tierno como su Rusia.

- Yosef… ¿En serio lo crees? – Había dudado en mostrarle a una de sus amigos, principalmente por el miedo a que atacara a su pareja.

- Todo se parece a su dueño – Sonrió mientras acariciaba las mejillas de su guerrero eslavo, Iván lo beso, se separaron por la falta de aire.

- También quiero presentarte a uno de mis amigos – Dio un chiflido. – Me ha acompañado desde que nací – Se escucharon unas pisadas suaves en el jardín.

- ¡Quien es el más valiente y feroz del Mayab! ¡Si eres tú! – Se dedicaba a abrazar más bien apachurrar a un cachorro tan hermoso como su dueño. – El es Balam – Ronroneo en respuesta el aludido.

- Privet Balam – Iván tomo entre sus brazos al cachorro deseando que no lo atacara, para su fortuna el cachorro se dejo hacer cariñitos. Se dio cuenta que Nicolai miraba fijamente al pequeño jaguar.

- Nicolai – Lo llamo, el tigrillo se acerco a su dueño. – El es Balam… llévense bien ¿da? – Coloco al jaguar frente a su mascota.

José María e Iván los dejaron aparentemente solos, digo aparentemente porque los muy pillos se escondieron detrás de los arbustos para espiar a sus pobres mascotas. Ambos se acercaron hasta chocar sus naricitas y se dieron una lamida, desde donde estaban sus dueños parecía que se hubieran dado un besito.

- Se quieren ¿Verdad Yosef?… ¿Yosef? – José María se quedo de piedra para después casi correr hacia donde estaban los cachorros. Rusia lo tomo de la cintura y le tapo la boca, llevándolo a la cocina.

- ¡Suéltame! ¡Nicolai se quiere aprovechar de mi pequeño Balam! – México parecía una madre histérica.

- Yosef no debe ponerse celoso… Balam necesita que alguien lo ame como yo a ti – Ante estas palabras su Yosef se sonrojo y se relajo. – ¿México quiere ser uno con Rusia? – José María solo asintió. Se escucho como azotaban la puerta principal.

- ¡Joseph tu Hero está en casa! – Se calló cuando vio a México en brazos de Rusia.

- ¡Balam! – Un aura oscura invadió a José María.

- ¡Nicolai! – Se presento el aura oscura en Iván.

Los dos cachorros se le fueron encima a Alfred.

- ¡Suelta mi pierna! – Nicolai le mordió la pierna izquierda. – ¡Suelta mi brazo! – Balam le había mordido el derecho. Con trabajos llego a la puerta y fue soltado por los felinos, aterrado al ver sus filosos caninos y sus gruñidos salió corriendo.

Rusia y México se reían a carcajadas al ver a Estados unidos aterrado por un par de cachorros. Iván lo llevo a su habitación dejando a sus pequeños la oportunidad de conocerse sin ser interrumpidos.

* * *

N/A: En mi mente México tiene un jaguar de mascota muy bello y Rusia un tigre blanco también bastante hermoso y tierno, además tenía ganas de ponerlo en fase de mama gallina, se queja que España actué así con el pero no se da cuenta que hace lo mismo. Además quería hacer sufrir a Alfred XD


	5. 4: Telenovelas

**Disclamer:** Los personajes pertenecen al genialísimo Himaruya Hidekaz.

**Pareja:** Rusia x México (Iván x José María).

**Categoría:** Viñeta.

**N° palabras:** 949.

**Advertencias:** Golpes dolorosos para Estados Unidos y México telenovelero XD.

* * *

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**El Triángulo Imposible **

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Telenovelas**

**…**

La sala se encontraba en silencio solo roto por el sonido producido por la televisión. En la mesita del centro se encontraba todo tipo de antojitos mexicanos y bebidas para todos los gustos. Después de un ajetreado día de trabajo México tendría su merecido descanso. José María se encontraba poniéndose cómodo en su amplio sillón, era la hora de sus telenovelas y no se perdía ningún capitulo de sus favoritas. Escucho que tocaban el timbre, se pregunto quién sería… más vale que no fuera su jefe porque le echaba a Balam encima.

Una silueta alta de ojos violetas, cabello rubio y vestido con un abrigo negro se presento ante él cuando abrió la puerta.

- Privet Yosef ¿Interrumpo algo?

- Sabes que siempre tengo tiempo para ti amor – Rusia lo jalo de la camisa para acercar sus labios a los de su sexy mexicano. Se dirigieron a la sala entre besos cortos y caricias. José María le quito la gabardina y la corbata a Iván, dejaron los zapatos al lado de la alfombra.

- ¿Que hacia Yosef antes que Iván llegara? – Besó su cabello.

- Empezando a ver la telenovela – Señalo la televisión.

- ¿Cual? – Acaricio sus mejillas.

- Corazón salvaje*… una de mis favoritas – Arrastro al rubio al sillón, ambos se acurrucaron lo mejor posible, José María se recostó en el pecho de Iván, este por su parte paso un brazo alrededor de la cintura de su pareja.

- ¡Acepta Mónica! ¡Aimé no se merece a Juan! ¡No dejes ir al amor de tu vida! – Susurraba José María emocionado a la protagonista mientras apretaba la camisa de Iván con fuerza con ambas manos. Rusia no decía nada, estaba igual de emocionado por saber la respuesta de la chica. Aunque ambos ya habían visto la telenovela muchas veces siempre sentían la emoción de la primera vez.

- ¡Joseph! ¡El Hero ha venido por ti! Ha Ha Ha – De una patada había mandado volar la puerta de la entrada.

- ¡Cállate gringo! – Lanzo cada uno de los zapatos que tenía cerca dándole en la cara, en el pecho, la cabeza y la entrepierna. Estaba en la escena de la boda de Juan del Diablo y Mónica, no quería perdérsela por nada.

- ¿Por qué… lo hiciste? ¡Me… dolió! – Se retorcía del dolor en el suelo. José María donde ponía el ojo ponía la bala**.

- Por interrumpir mi telenovela gringo… dale gracias a la Virgencita que se fue a comerciales o te agarraba a tehuacanazos con chile piquín – Lo miro con el ceño fruncido, su hora de las telenovelas era sagrado y quien osara interrumpirlo sentiría su furia.

- Pero hoy tenemos una reunión de trabajo ¿Qué no te aviso tu jefe? – Le reprocho. Se le pusieron los ojos en blanco a José María, al bruto de su jefe se le ocurrió ponerle trabajo después de su horario establecido y lo peor nunca le aviso.

- Mendigo pelón ya me las pagaras… – Susurro para sí mismo. – Hablaremos después de mi telenovela – Se volvió a acomodar en su sitio.

- Pero…

- Nada de peros… mejor te sientas y te quedas calladito – Señalo un sillón individual al otro extremo de donde se encontraba. – ¿Quieres comer tu lengua en salsa habanera? – Lo miro con ojos centellantes.

Alfred se sentó inconforme, dio una mirada hacia donde estaba José María, no se había percatado de la presencia de Iván, este solo le mando una sonrisa burlona y volvió la vista al televisor mientras atraía más a su morenito a su cuerpo. Casi echaba espuma por la boca ¡Que hacia ese comunista con su Joseph!, quería molerlo a golpes por tocar lo que es suyo pero le gustaba su lengua donde estaba. Mejor se calmaba, ya después pediría explicaciones, mejor se dedico a ver la telenovela, debía admitir que eran muy buenas. Así paso una hora anormalmente tranquila para las tres naciones.

- ¡Ja! ¡En tu cara Aimé! ¡Perdiste a Juan por ambiciosa! – Estaba feliz… la villana tenía su merecido. – Ahora los negocios… Iván espérame en donde siempre ¿Da? – Le regalo un pequeño beso.

- Da – Se dirigió a la recamara de su morenito.

- Sígueme Alfredo – Lo jalo a su despacho sin derecho a réplica. Al llegar el gringo le hizo su típica escena de celos.

- ¿Qué hace el comunista en tu casa? – Estaba terriblemente serio. México conocía esa faceta más que nadie, no por nada eran vecinos y no le temía.

- En primera Iván es mi pareja así que te exijo que lo respetes, en segunda yo sé a quién dejo entrar a _mi casa_ – Su voz era seria y firme, suspiro. – ¿Cuál es el asunto por el que vienes? – Se cruzo de brazos.

Entre exportaciones de petróleo, productos mineros y productos de la canasta básica se pasaron todo lo que restaba de la tarde. Al final firmaron los documentos correspondientes, se los entregaría a su jefe después. Alfred como siempre empezó a acosarlo, harto lo saco a patadas de su humilde hogar.

- ¡No puedes hacerme esto! ¡Joseph! – Le valió madres sus protestas.

- ¡Tú haces lo mismo cuando voy a tu casa a trabajar!*** ¡Estoy cansado! ¡Largo! – Le cerró la puerta en la cara.

Se dirigió a su cuarto… al entrar vio a su ruso profundamente dormido con su rostro relajado y con una sonrisa. Se metió a bañar para después colarse bajo las sabanas y abrazarlo apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de Iván. Al sentirlo Rusia entre sueños lo atrapo entre sus fuertes brazos.

- _Ya tebya lyublyu _ Yosef – Susurro al oído.

- _Tlimitznequi_ Vanya – Susurro contra sus labios.

El cansancio más la calidez de su guerrero eslavo lo hizo caer rendido en los brazos del sueño.

* * *

Información.

*Corazón Salvaje, la versión que se transmitió en 1993 con Eduardo Palomo como Juan del Diablo y Edith González como Mónica de Altamira de Alcázar y Valle.

** Significa que México tiene buena puntería.

*** Se refiere a los inmigrantes que trabajan en USA, la policía fronteriza y el mismo Alfred no los tratan bien, siendo que son parte importante para la economía de nuestro país vecino.

_Ya tebya lyublyu_– te amo en ruso

_Tlimitznequi_ – te amo en náhuatl

**N/A:** Algo en común que tienen los rusos y los mexicanos son el gusto por las telenovelas. Bueno a los rusos les encanta las telenovelas mexicanas, así que se me ocurrió poner a este par embobados viendo una telenovela. Estaba viendo Corazón Salvaje con mi mama y viendo como se puso, me dije como se pondría México viendo una telenovela siendo que una gran parte de la población le gustan verlas.


	6. 5: Propuesta

**Disclamer:** Los personajes pertenecen al genialísimo Himaruya Hidekaz.

**Pareja:** Rusia x México (Iván x José María).

**Categoría:** Drabble.

**N° palabras:** 323.

**Advertencias:** Ninguna.

* * *

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**El Triángulo Imposible **

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Propuesta.**

**…**

La discusión entre las dos naciones se podía escuchar por todo el edificio. Rusia y Estados Unidos se gritaban hasta de la que se iban a morir.

- ¡Rusia chan detente!

- ¡Bastardo comunista!

- ¡Cerdo capitalista!

- ¡Dejen de comportarse como niños aru!

Ninguna nación presente en la sala intentaba detenerlos, era suicidio hacerlo. Empezaban a temer que se fueran a los puños. Muchos decidieron irse de la sala y evitar recibir un golpe totalmente gratis. Los demás solo disfrutaban del espectáculo. Inglaterra, México, Alemania y Canadá entraron a toda velocidad alarmados por los gritos.

- ¡Ustedes dos sepárense! ¡Ahora! – El alemán utilizo su intimidante voz para hacer desistir a los contrincantes, pero fue inútil.

José María junto a Ludwing sostuvieron al ruso mientras Arthur y Matthew hacían lo mismo con el estadounidense, aun así seguía su pelea a base de palabras.

- ¡Bloody hell solo saben causar problemas!

- ¡Bro no sigas peleando!

- ¡Iván ya fue suficiente!

José María no dijo nada mas, viendo la situación solo se pego más a su ruso para evitar las miradas indiscretas y le susurro algo que sabia no podría rechazar. Iván dejo de forcejear después de unos momentos quedando pensativo unos segundos para después pedir que lo soltaran.

El alemán dudo pero viendo que no insistía en seguir la pelea, accedió. José María aflojo lentamente su agarre para finalmente unir su mano con la mano de Iván. El ruso más calmado salió junto a su moreno de la sala en completa calma.

Todos los presentes miraron asombrados a la pareja, estaban intrigados, demasiado a decir verdad, a donde se había ido aquella furia de la nación rusa.

.

"Veo que tienes mucha energía… mmm ¿Qué tal si la gastas en mi?" le había susurrado José María con voz sensual.

Esas palabras hacían eco en la mente del ruso mientras corría a toda velocidad hacia la habitación llevando a su morenito sexy a cuestas.

* * *

La musa se fue a las pirámides a recibir a la familia de Tony dejándome sola con el final… por eso me salió así… lo siento mucho.

Cuando vea a Rusia y a México les pediré que le den una calentadita a la musa para que no se vuelva a escapar.


End file.
